Verwoben
by Demetra
Summary: Wie schmerzhaft ist es, das Spiel des Fädenziehens perfekt zu beherrschen und doch zu bemerken, dass einem das eigene Leben aus der Hand gleitet? Eine Hommage an Sean Renard und ein Blick in seine bewegte Vergangenheit, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Pairing: SR / AS / OC


Disclaimer: Ich bin neu im Grimm-Fandom und weiß natürlich, dass alle Gestalten aus der Serie nicht mir gehören, sondern ihren Machern. Dennoch….spiele ich gerne. Und ein gewisse Police Captain hat es mir besonders angetan, denn ich mag Charaktere, deren Motivation und Handlungsweisen mehr Fragen aufwerfen als beantworten.

Ich freue mich über Lob und Kritik!

Eure Demetra

 **Verwoben**

 **Prolog**

 _Die Schweiz, im Winter 1983_

Frisch gefallener Schnee bedeckte die renommierteste Schule des Landes wie ein weiches, weißes Federbett, das alle lauten Geräusche dimmte und all das, was hässlich sein mochte, schön erscheinen ließ. Uralte Tannen umschlossen leise rauschend die gediegenen Jugendstilvillen, in denen die Schüler während des Schuljahrs lebten und lernten. An diesem Abend lagen sie ruhig und kaum beleuchtet in der Abenddämmerung und verrieten, dass nur die Wenigsten der Eleven überhaupt in der Schule waren. Die meisten von ihnen verbrachten die Weihnachtstage mit ihren Familien und Freunden, froh darüber, dem restriktiven Schulalltag für eine kleine Weile zu entkommen.

Die drei Jungen, die an diesem Abend durch den Schnee stiefelten und sich hin und wieder recht lustlos gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen, hatten keine Wahl bezüglich dieser Frage gehabt und sie waren zu sehr in ihrer Adoleszenz gefangen, als dass sie sich gegenseitig die Schwäche gestanden hätten, dass es sie schmerzte, dass es niemanden gab, zu dem sie gehen konnten.

So nutzen sie also ihre freie Zeit abseits der trotz der Ferien regelmäßig stattfindenden Lerngruppen und sportlichen Aktivitäten, um das zu machen, was Dreizehnjährige so taten. Sie schlichen sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus der Schule, rauchten heimlich Zigaretten hinter der Turnhalle, unterhielten sich über die Mädchen, die ihnen besonders gefielen und taten erwachsen.

„Vous avez vu Danielle la semaine précédente?", fragte Robert seine beiden Gefährten mit einem Funkel n in den Augen und kramte in seiner Jackentasche, in der er einen Schokoladenriegel gebunkert hatte, der beim frühen Abendessen übrig geblieben war. „Ich meine, die trägt doch sicherlich keinen BH!"

An der Schule war es mehr als normal, dass man mehrere Sprachen beherrschte und diese nach Belieben durcheinander würfelte. Dementsprechend antwortete ihm Michel, ein aus Tanger stammender Lockenkopf, auch direkt in Französisch.

„Je pense qu'elle voulait demonstrer qu'elle est une femme maintenant", grinste der Junge und rollte anerkennend mit den Augen. Er stubste den Dritten im Bunde mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Ich schätze sie steht auf Dich, Sean. Es heißt ja Du bist der Einzige von uns, der ein bisschen blaues Blut hat."

Der Angesprochene zuckte heftig zusammen – heftiger, als es zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?", erkundigte sich Sean mit einer Stimme, die viel zu scharf für einen Jungen seines Alters klang. Michel warf ihm einen schrägen Seitenblick zu.

„Ava hat das erzählt", gab der Junge dann zu und zuckte zeitgleich verlegen mit den Schultern, weil er merkte, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Du weißt ja, dass sie sich gerne Dinge ausdenkt."

Sean entspannte sich ein wenig und seufzte leise. Die siebenjährige Tochter des Schulleiters war die Pest. Sie schwärmte für alles, was eine Krone trug, was in einem Internat, in dem einige gekrönte Häupter ihre Söhne und Töchter unterbrachten, ein sehr nutzbringendes Unterfangen war. Gut möglich, dass es wirklich so war, wie sein Schulfreund es vermutete und dass das Mädchen keine Ahnung hatte, was es da über ihn erzählt hatte. Dennoch lösten die unbedachten Worte einen seltsamen Schwindel in ihm aus, der sich in seinem Magen und seinem Kopf ausbreitete, je näher sie dem Gebäude kamen, in dem sie wohnten.

Inzwischen war es ganz dunkel geworden und die Zeit, zu der die Jungen hätten in ihren Zimmer sein müssen, längst überschritten. Das ungute Gefühl in Seans Magen verdichtete sich zu einem kalten Klumpen, als sie durch den Hintereingang ins Haus schlichen, die Dienstbotentreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock huschten und dann unversehens direkt in die Hände von Monsieur Margot liefen, der vor ihren Zimmern patrouillierte.

„Wo wart Ihr?", zischte der Schulleiter und stürmte auf sie zu. Normalerweise ein sanfter und freundlicher Mann, stand nun blanke Panik in seinen Augen und der Griff, mit dem er Sean unversehens an der Schulter packte, war überraschend rüde. „Michel, Robert, auf Eure Zimmer! Schließt die Tür ab!", herrschte er und die beiden verschwanden so schnell wie möglich aus dem Flur, aber nicht, ohne dem zurückbleibenden Freund noch verwirrte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Sean indes machte sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung los und starrte den älteren Mann an. Das Blut rauschte in den Ohren des Jungen und er musste sich zusammennehmen, damit seine Stimme nicht zitterte, als er fragte:

„Ich muss fort, oder?"

Margot nickte und tastete nach der sichtbaren Beule unter seinem Jackett, die verriet, dass er eine Waffe trug. Sean war geschockt, auch wenn ein Teil seines Selbst begriff, dass hier etwas geschah, das sich seit langer Zeit angekündigt hatte. Vermutlich war er zu jung gewesen, um zu begreifen, was dräuend über seinem Haupt schwebte. Nun aber setzte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen, Stück für Stück, wie ein grauenhaftes Puzzle, das das Bild einer Zukunft formte, die er niemals erleben wollte.

„Deine Mutter hat angerufen. Sie schickt jemanden, um Dich abzuholen. Pack Deine Sachen, ich warte hier auf Dich. Nur das Nötigste!"

Der Lehrer schubste den Jungen durch die Tür in dessen dunkles Zimmer, wo Sean mechanisch begann, wahllos ein paar seiner Sachen zusammenzusuchen und in seinen Rucksack zu stopfen. Die ganze Tragweite der Situation brandete wie eine Welle kalten Wassers durch seine Brust. Sein ganzes junges Leben war davon bestimmt gewesen, dass er und seine Mutter durch Europa zogen. Hier ein Kindermädchen, dort ein Hauslehrer. Frankreich, die Niederlande, Schottland. Erst in der Schweiz waren Sean fünf wunderbare Jahre vergönnt gewesen. Jahre, in denen er Freunde gefunden hatte. Jahre, in denen er nicht ständig darüber nachgrübeln musste, wo seine Mutter sein mochte und wieso sie so sehr darauf bedacht war, dass niemand erfuhr, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Ein seltsames Geräusch war im Flur zu vernehmen, das wie ein gedämpftes Husten klang, und dann prallte Monsieur Margot heftig gegen den Türrahmen, nur um daran herabzugleiten und schwer auf den Boden zu fallen. Im geisterhaften Licht des verschneiten Abends sah Sean, dass dort, wo einmal die Stirn des Mannes gewesen war, ein tiefes Loch klaffte, aus dem träge Flüssigkeit sickerte.

‚ _Blut'_ , dachte der Junge benommen, als er seinen Rucksack an sich raffte. _‚Nachts ist es schwarz.'_

Die Übelkeit brandete wieder auf, viel stärker als jemals zuvor, und ein reißendes Gefühl zuckte durch sein Gesicht, um sich dann wie eine brennende Lunte durch seinen ganzen Leib zu fressen. Doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz, im Gegenteil, es war, als würde ihm das Gefühl Flügel verleihen. Flügel, die er brauchen würde. Jegliches Zögern glitt von ihm ab und er rannte zum Fenster. Kalte Nachtluft drang in einem Schwall herein, als er die Flügel aufstieß und ein Bein über die Brüstung schwang.

Holz splitterte, etwas direkt neben seinem Kopf einschlug. Sean sprang, erfüllt von diesem seltsamen Gefühl von Macht, das ihn zwischen Himmel und Erde sicher hinabtrug. Er schlug in einem Gebüsch auf, der Aufprall seltsam gedämpft in allen seinen Sinnen und auch wenn die Äste seine Haut zerkratzten, konnte ihn das nicht aufhalten. Er sprang auf und rannte los.

Schnee spritzte hinter ihm auf, als weitere Schüsse peitschten, gedämpfte Geräusche in der sternenklaren Nacht, doch keiner traf den flüchtenden Jungen, der den nächsten Abhang hinunter lief, in Richtung der Straße, die sich aus dem Tal hinauf zur Schule schlängelte. Dunkelheit verschluckte Sean, als er blindlings durch ein Gehölz rannte, stolpernd und doch auf irgendeine seltsame Weise vollkommen sicher den Weg findend. Rufe wurden hinter ihm laut und ein Knurren war zu hören, das bewirkte, dass sich Seans Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Zwei Lichtsäulen durchschnitten die Nacht. Ein Auto näherte sich mit quietschenden Reifen über die Straße. Der Junge nahm erst nur die dunklen Umrisse des Wagens wahr und stoppte dann abrupt, als der Wagen hielt und mehrere dunkle Gestalten heraussprangen. Das Brennen in seinem Gesicht und seiner Brust nahm wieder zu, verschluckte gänzlich das Gefühl der Angst und das Pochender Blessuren, die er sich zugezogen hatte. Er wusste ganz instinktiv, dass er bereit war, für sein Leben zu kämpfen. Eine Urgewalt, die in seinem Leib tobte und mit allem verbunden war, das ihn umgab. Nichts in seinem Leben war je schöner und furchtbarer gewesen als dieser Moment.

„Sean." Eine leise Stimme in der Dunkelheit, aus dem Fond des Wagens, wo die Innenbeleuchtung trübe aufflammte. Blondes Haar schimmerte auf. „Viens ici!"

Seine Mutter.


End file.
